


Distant Sparks to a Future Still Unnamed

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Air's voice is just OVA marth if that helps, Canon-Typical Violence, Chrom/Richter/Alucard is my crack ship that turned wholesome ok, I need more smash kid fanfics ok, Lots of fanchildren, Multi, Next Generation, Snake is basically Dingo's godfather bc Isabelle trusts him so much and Digby's cool with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Years after Smash Ultimate's World of Light, almost everyone's here with kids to show the ropes to about their tournament. But something just doesn't feel right....





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I need more kids of smashers fics in my life. I've only found one and it's been deleted which makes me sad.

Today was seen as a special morning, and not just because Peach managed to get an entire rainbow in the sky, but that was very impressive for her. It was special because old friends who haven’t seen each other in so long are reunited, but this time, with kids to show the ropes to. Currently, there was only one group of smashers: Mr Video Game Himself, Mario and his family, being blessed with two wonderful twins, the older boy Plum and the younger girl Cheese who were helping out with the decorations as their cousin Jade watched nervously as she tied various colored streamers together. 

“So I’m guessing you heard about the people who probably aren’t coming?” Mario asked the Master Hand who was in more of a humanoid form due to him not wanting to scare any of the kids away. 

“Yes. I know they have their reasons. I’m shocked Ridley and Meta Knight are coming to this. I thought they wouldn’t be down for the parenting thing.” The white haired male replied. 

“I mean Meta Knight did father Kirby in a way and Ridley did take care of Pichu.” 

“True true.” Then a knock came on the door. “I wonder who that could be. I did give everyone passes to come in.” The hand then walked to the door and opened it, revealing a tall and scrawny figure who looked no older than Plum, dark red hair covering one of his seemingly gray eyes and… was his ponytail a tentacle? “And you are?” Master Hand asked.

“Oh, I’m the new Inkopolis represent!” The other male replied, grinning and revealing several sharpened teeth. “Orange and Blue told us how this was totally the freshest place they’ve ever been so I had to work my way through to get here!”

“You don’t look like an Inkling… Are you sure your from the Splatoon realm or will I have to call the Miis in to remove you?” 

“I’m an Octoling sir. I might be considered the totally not freshest dude on the moraylity scale but I’m a totally fresh dude at heart! I can try and strike up some of the freshest beats since Off the Hook!” 

“He seems legit to me.” Mario said as he peeked through the doorway. “The tentacle hair gives it away.” 

“Thanks dude.” The tanned male replied. “Totally sealed it on my way here.” He gave a small chuckle. “Name’s Ikarin.” The octoling said as he strolled in passed the duo. “Nice place you have here.”

“Do you at least have shoes!?” The hand called out.

“Nope. Not fresh enough.” Ikarin replied before sitting on a couch with a package unblown balloons on it. “You mind if I help?” 

“Of course!” Peach said as she walked into the room, removing her pale red apron full of cake stains. “We could always use the help!” 

“Fresh, and thanks!” He then stretched out one of the balloons before blowing into it, seemingly getting a bit of ink in it. “Hopefully no one will think that’s blood.” 

“Do you think we’ll get anymore freeloaders?” Master Hand asked Mario, both still confused on this rouge octoling making his debut. 

“Nah. Zelda messaged me that she’s almost here with her Link and kid.” The plumber replied.

“Wait, which Zelda?”

“The one from ultimate.”

“Well it’ll be nice to see everyone again.”


	2. Arrival of Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new fighters show up with their kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Zelda is the Ultimate (I think Link To the Past), while WW is still Tetra. Also Links have a varied amount of communication (TL having the most since the other kids taught him how to use words)

“UNCLE MARIO!” A voice called out before the plumber was tackled by a blur of green.

“Hiya Wilde. Still as hyper as ever huh?” The plumber replied as he adjusted himself from the impact.

“He sure is.” Zelda said as her and her timeline’s Link approached. “It’s so nice to be here again. I feel like it hasn’t been so long since we last were here.”

 _“You might, but I never even showed up.”_ Link signed. _“Also did you leave the Kepora bake in the car?”_

“Yes I did.” Zelda replied. “I guess I never told you he’s mute. I hope that isn’t much of a problem.”

“It’s not a problem for us.” Mario replied. “Wilde, we’re going to need some help with the decorations.”

“Got it! I can hook up those streamers in a blast!” Wilde then bounced off to help Jade with the streamers.

“Any word on anyone else yet?” Zelda asked, about to get her answer.

“Guess who’s back!” A voice roared as loud as fire.

“Wait Bowser I thought the Koopalings were grown up…” Luigi stuttered.

“Things happened, so I have become a father once again!” Bowser announced, with a prideful joy in his voice.

“Meet Chompo! The newest member of the Koopa clan!” He then pushed the scrawny kid up towards everyone, his chain like tail and perked up ears drawing attention, though not as much as his blue gray skin. Chompo looked around before giving off an awkward but toothy grin, somehow being toothier than the Octoling.

“Ok but how did you adopt basically a Chain Chomp?” Daisy asked while Peach gave off a look like she thought it.

“Long story short, kid’s parents got ruined by someone who actually wasn’t you guys, and he was barely breathing so Junior somehow fixed him up.” Bowser explained.

“So necromancy….?” Luigi shivered.

“No, medical magic my friend. I promise there’s no zombies about this.” He then gave his Chain kid a loving slap on the back. “A chip off the ol Thwomp if I say so myself!”

“So where is this kid’s shirt and shoes?” Master Hand asked.

“Ate them.” Chompo grumbled. “In my sleep. Like an idiot. Sorry.”

“Yo no shoes club!” Ikarin cheered from the other side of the massive room as he finished blowing up the final balloon. “Plus that is a very Fresh Jacket my squid!” “

Thank you.” Chompo muttered in an embarrassed way, more so positively.

“So are these scary people going to stay here?” Jade asked, shyer than she was before.

“Yeah Jade.” Plum replied. “And I promise if this guy acts up, I’ll be the first on guard.”

“I don’t have bad intentions like I don’t have a shirt.” Chompo replied. “Still…” Jade whispered before she noticed one of the doors jiggling.  “Guys… I think there’s someone here.” The door then bust open, revealing a green crocodile with his crocodile daughter.

“Wait, K Rool, your a father!?” Bowser shouted, scaring Jade even more.

“Sure am Koopa dork.” The Kremling King replied as he leaned on the doorway.

“Yo, bananas for brains, there’s a kid having a panic attack.” The crocogirl told her father before approaching Jade. “Hey kiddo.” She cooed sweetly. “I’ll make sure they won’t hurt you. I promise that.”

“Really?” Jade asked innocently.

“Sure thing.” The kremling girl replied.

“Thanks! Name’s Jade.”

“K.Racker, though K is totally fine by me kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chompo was an accident that I love and K.Racker is just Susie except 500% more mama bear for Jade and doesn't eat chalk.


	3. Intro: The OG 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the kids of the Original 12 to celebrate the 20th anniversary

“Friends and Foes alike, Heroes and Villains, welcome to the Smash reunion!” Master Hand announced. “Today on this very fine stage, we have kids from all over the smashiverse to announce themselves as new fighters alongside their parents! Please give a warm welcome to all of our wonderful new fighters!” Master Hand then walked off stage, allowing Plum to be the center of attention for a bit. His brown hair desperately straightened by his mother, purple streaks in some sort of semblance to his normal hair color while his blue eyes were blinded by the spotlight.  
“Could someone fix that please?” He asked before it was moved out of his eyes, allowing him to see the crowd before fixing his purple sleeveless hoodie, a far outcry from his supposed status. He at least had seemed to keep his jeans and purple hightops clean for the event. “Thank you. Hi, my name is Plum. I think I’m 15 years old, I need to check that again… I am the son of Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool.” He spoke into the microphone. “And thanks for the shitty last name mom.” He muttered, not aware it was picked up into the mic, letting the crowd erupt into laughter. “Wait, my joke was picked up? I didn’t know I was such a comedian. Anyways, I’m not exactly skilled in various forms of combat like others, but my dad did teach me how to throw lizards by the tail and keep elven looking plumbers out of this place.” The crowd laughed even harder, some falling out of their chairs. “Anyways, I do have a way with some medical skills and mom’s teaching me how to summon sheep.” Plum could feel the pressure from Master Hand intensely as it seemed he wasn’t doing a good job, but he was doing his best. “Anyways, I hope to fight alongside you soon!” He then ran off stage left before returning to his parent’s side in the audience.

“Plum, we told you that joke wouldn’t be appropriate for such a prestigious event.” Peach sighed as she put her hand to her eyes.

“It slipped out mom. But hey, I did make everyone laugh!” Plum gave off a giant smile before noticing his twin come on stage. 

“Hi everyone.” Cheese said as she tapped into the microphone. “I’m Cheese, the younger twin to Plum, who may have funny jokes but I have something he doesn’t.”

“A nice thick ass?” Someone from the side of the stage asked.  
“That’s not what I’m talking about Raptor! I can use a hammer pretty well like some of the heavyweights around here!” She said as she seemingly pulled a pink squeaky hammer out of her blonde hair. “So I can rumble with the best of you! Also, if you see me rubbing my eyes at times during a match, it’s my contacts.” Her golden eyes gave off a wink before she smoothed out her yellow miniskirt. “Also I am wearing pants under this so Samus and Palutena are still waifu bait.” Mario groaned about his daughter’s sexualish comment, while Samus and Palutena just snickered. “Welp, see ya on the top of the podium!” She twirled her hammer around before puff of smoke appeared around her, then her reappearing next to her twin and parents. “Grandpa Gadd gave me smoke bombs for my birthday.”

Amazed by Cheese’s smoke bomb trick, Wilde almost didn’t hear the call for him to come out on stage. "Um excuse me?" The child behind him asked. "I think it's your time to go up."

"Right." Wilde said as he shuffled on to stage. "Hello everybody!" The blonde called out. "Name's Wilde!" He briefly stopped to adjust his green headband to matte his hair down better. "And it's a great honor to be here!" 

Master Hand was seemingly taking notes of "how was this the new hero of time when he's wearing unsuitable clothing?" 

"Anyways, like Plum, I'm not super skilled in anything, nor do I have a triforce, despite my mom being the Link to the Past incarnation, but I do know how to wield a grappling hook and speak sign language thanks to my dad!" He then moved his camo green vest to reveal a worn out grappling hook, presumably from his father and a magic wand. "The wand's for my magic that I'm working on. I can't show you guys the other side because that's the special stuff!" He gave off a toothy grin before doing a backflip and then landing back on the soles of his dark green high tops, wherever he got them. 

"Some of these kids are stupidly weird..." Master Hand muttered to himself as he took another sip of his water, motioning for the next participant to come up. 

A small child, who looked no older than 8 walked up to the microphone and got it down for themself, despite the black hair being tangled in their chozo blue eyes.

"H... Hi everyone." The child said while fidgeting with their black jacket that was layered over an orange t shirt. "My name is Xeon, and I was recently adopted by my mama Samus." Everyone looked towards the bounty hunter.

"What? I figured there had to be kids like me that had no parents, Ridley involvement or not. It's my way of trying to help." The bounty hunter replied after getting stared down by at least 70 pairs of eyes. 

"I'm not as good of a hunter as her, but I do know my way around.... um... a Power Suit did she call it? Yeah, a power suit that she uses to blast bad things!" Everyone pretty much thought the exact same thing: Was this going to be a repeat of Isabelle? "Thank you!" They waved at the crowd before skipping off to sit next to their adoptive mom while their velcro shoes lit up with every step. 

"How old is that boy?" Someone in the background asked. 

"One, Xeon really doesn't have a gender, so we use they for my precious bounty hunter." Samus explained. "And two, it's none of your business how old they are, because we've had some pretty young smashers in here."

"Guys, shut up, my kid's up." Fox said as he looked over behind him. The group then turned to the stage where an orange and blue fox was adjusting the mic.

“Attention everyone.” The Lylatian said as he tapped on the mic. “Greetings, I am Jake McCloud, eldest son of Fox McCloud and Krystal of Cerinia.” Everyone stared at the kit with cold eyes, because they knew that they were having Fox 2.0 on their hands. “I’m kidding, do you really think I’m that strict? Nah. I think Lyca’s been wearing off on me. I specialize in stun guns and piloting like my daddy-o but I can still fight back.”

“Oh god why….” Fox muttered. “We told him no… No use of Daddy-o.”

“You deserve that.” Samus snickered. 

“So later my dudes.” The fox said before walking off the stage, beads of sweat starting to form. Oh God I hope I did that right. Dad’s going to be pissed that I most likely dishonored the family name. Well I hope Lyca’s proud at least.

 

“Hi everyone…” Jade said quietly as she took the partly dyed green hair out of her eyes. “My name is Jade. I’m the player two to Cheese and Plum…” She started to rock on her green sneakers, oversized hoodie sleeves swaying with her. “I can talk with a ghost dog named Dogghost. He isn’t here right now because… Well he’s as shy as I am.” She softly smiled. “I hope to meet everyone real soon.” She walked off stage and into the group with her family, and crying tears of joy father.

“I’ma so proud of you!” Luigi cried as he embraced his daughter. “You did so well!” 

“Thanks dad.” The brunette replied. “Oh! Stella’s on next!” 

A blur of PSI ran onto the stage before revealing a black haired girl wearing a worn out red and blue baseball cap, a blue and purple striped shirt, dark blue cargo shorts and black sneakers. There seemed to be a white bandage on the bridge of her nose.  
“Sup my bros!?” She shouted out. “Are you ready for a totally stellar smasher!?” It seemed like everyone was getting into her energy by the time she pulled an electric guitar out of nowhere, red like her worn cap. “Let’s get ready to PK ROCK!” She then ran her fingers over the strings, sending a blast of energy out. “Whoooh! Yeah! I hope you all can keep this energy up because I’ll be sending out a PK Starstorm of fun!” She then kneeslid into the crowd before crowd surfing into the group of secondgenners of the original 8 who had already presented. 

“Pretty PK Radical huh?” She said as she leaned next to the stage. 

“But you never said who’s kid you are.” Plum said.

“I’m guessing the hat and the puns didn’t clue you in.” The black haired girl replied. “Stella, daughter of Ness.” She then stuck her hand out to which Cheese grabbed and was met by a buzz of electricity. “That’s a PK Jolt for ya.” She then started to laugh. “Sorry, just wanted to put you in a better mood since Raptor’s next.”

“Phew…” Master Hand sighed. “How can anything get more ridiculous than that?” Then, the entire room went pitch black.

“The darkness of night…” A voice called out from the darkness. “Bitterness of evil… Things that cannot exist in this world with out a postive.” A spotlight came onto a figure from the back of the auditorium. “THAT’S WHERE I, RAPTOR, SON OF THE MIGHTY FALCON HIMSELF STEP IN!” The figure in the back double flipped over everyone in the crowd, only to be promptly met with the stage in his face as he attempted to land properly. “NO MATTER THE INJURY, I SHALL BE THERE!” 

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET YOU INCEL!” Cheese shouted as he attempted to dust himself off. 

“Cheese!” Nearly all of the original twelve whisper shouted. “We don’t use that language!” Peach followed up with.

“Actually, she has a point.” Captain Falcon sighed. “He found my old tapes of all the flirting I did with Samus back in the day and he thinks it’s how heroes should act no matter how hard I tell him no.”

“So what’s the idea with the theatrics?” Samus asked.

“It’s genetic.” The Fzero racer replied.

Raptor then backflipped to his father and the other children. “Amazed by performance so much you had to talk about me?” 

“No, we’re talking about how much of an incel you are.” Cheese growled. “That’s not what a smasher is Rapetor. Sometimes we don’t like to be catcalled about our thick asses. And quit with the heroics shit, it’s not charming anyone.” 

“Cheese! What did we just tell you!?” Everyone shouted.

“Enough! It is time for the Melee kids to introduce themselves. I shall allow for a 5 minute break for tensions to dissipate and bladders emptied.” Master Hand announced. “You may be dismissed for recess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I made raptor from a goddamn falcon parody into an incel falcon parody that's narcissistic af
> 
>  
> 
> Also I made a pinterest board for this fic with aesthetic boards and character profiles for characters (the only profiles up as of 1/21 are Ikarin, Air and Plum): https://www.pinterest.com/herokinglucina/distant-sparks-for-a-futures-still-unnamed/

**Author's Note:**

> Ikarin is my gremlin trash child and I love him.


End file.
